


Her Last Chapter

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Everything seemed to go well, but appearances are not to believe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! First, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful comments left in my Sidlink fic ! I really wanted to explore Mipha's character, so I decided to write this little thing ! Hopefully you will enjoy it !  
> And if you want to yell about Zelda with me, feel free to poke me on Tumblr ! My username is silveraiichiro

Despise the circumstances, Vah Ruta stayed incredibly calm. The low, calm purring of the mechanism could be heard as the Divine Beast towered over Hyrule Field, standing on top of a mountain. From afar, the other beasts could easily be seen, leading thousands of Guardians to Calamity Ganon. It has just begun, but yet she was so scared already - scared of the blood was will soon spill, scared of what may happen to her friends. Of course, she knows that she musn’t let herself be overcome by these negatives thoughts, but she simply couldn’t help it. 

But Mipha had other things to focus on. She had a duty to accomplish: lead the armies to victory. Lead Link and Zelda to victory. She knows how capable they both are, they will succeed. She still remembers those hours spent with Link, in which she’d help him master the sword and the spear. Each time, she’d admire the dedicated look in Link’s eyes, a prelude of his skills during the final battle. He managed to beat her several times when they trained, he also succeed to beat the strongest Zoras who wanted to test their strength by fighting the Prodigy. At those times, she’d simply sit and watch, accompanied by her little brother who was still a baby, unaware of the whole situation. Sometimes, Sidon would coo as Link made a specially nice sword trick, and she’d smile. 

“Soon, Sidon, you’ll be as great of a warrior. Just you wait”

Then, the training would be over. Sidon would join his friends, and she’d walk to Link, bringing him to Vah Ruta where they’d talk about infinite subjects - she didn’t really cared about them. As long as she was with Link, she was happy. She knows how badly having feelings for an Hylian is viewed within the Zora tribe, especially with the Elders, but she couldn’t help it. Oh, she loved. She loved and loved and loved, so much that she’d often catch herself sewing what looked like the Zora tunic. Could she really do this... ?

Even now, she was in complete battle with her mind. Not only all of her friends were in danger, but she was extremely worried over her tribe. A lot of Zoras pleaded her to not join Link in his adventure, that things will end badly one way or another, but she refused to listen to them: everything will go well. The only painful thing was to leave her father and brother. She made sure to give Sidon a little toy before she left - their last words together resonated in her mind.

_“Why must you go, Mi ?”_

_“I have duties, Sidon. As you grow up, you will have them too. It is simply a natural thing”_

_“But I don’t want duties !”_

How young and innocent he is. Sometimes, she caught herself worrying about him: if something were to happen to her, will he able to be in charge of a whole kingdom ? He seemed so careless sometimes, she didn’t wanted the Elders to mock him if he were to be unprofessional.

She barely heard the sound of the Guardians shooting the enemies. Although she was deeply focused in her thoughts, she made sure that Vah Ruta made it’s job like it should. She tried to spot Link or the princess, but she was unable to. Of course she was unable to, she was on top of a mountain. The lasers covered the field, it was almost impossible to see anyone anyway. She started hoping that everything will go well, that it’ll finish quickly and that she could finally see her father and Sidon again.

However, red hues started covering the Guardians, whose lasers slowly directed themselves towards... allies ? In no time, a majority of the Guardians had turned red, and she could hear screams - screams of terror, and not from the enemies. No, the Guardians were turning against themselves ! She raised her head to Hyrule Castle: Calamity Ganon was hovering over it as red, misty strings made their way to more Guardians... and to her. She bent down as it flew above her, and immediately she felt something was wrong with Vah Ruta. The floor was trembling, as if the Beast was struggling. She ran to the Control Room, and before her stood an enormous beast, pointing it’s weapon towards her.

She knew her lance wouldn’t be strong enough. Yet, that didn’t stopped her from fighting. One hit, two hits, she can do it. Three hits, another hit, can she really ? The beast is only getting stron-

Her confidence broke apart as the enemy’s spear pierced through her stomach, the end coming out of her back. She took a sharp breath as the creature stared at her. Vah Ruta let out a loud wailing as darkness started to engulf her.

The last thing she saw was the red fog slowly filling the room.


End file.
